


Outsmarted

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a surprisingly successful move, Voldemort captured, tortured and killed a group of Harry Potter's friends. </p><p>...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsmarted

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

Voldemort laughed evilly. "Harry Potter has been Hiding from me." He said, "But no more. He is very protective of his friends, and now we have them. He will come, but he will be too late." (Insert more evil laughter.)

Several Death Eaters walked forward with thier captives. Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley. Ginevra Weasley. Neville Longbottom. Luna Lovegood.

"Oh yes, Potter will come. He will cry over their deaths and lose all hope." Voldemort pulled out his wand, casting Crucio on Ronald. "But first, we will hear them scream."

The torture was painful to watch, even more painful to go through, and lasted just under an hour.

8 of the Death Eaters attending attempted to leave soon afterwards, and Voldemort frowned. The hour was up though, and each of the Death Eaters got shorter, smaller, and not who they were supposed to be.

Harry was the first to pull the mask off his face. "Hello, Tommy."

"What? But how-?" Voldemort started talking, but the others were unmasking themselves. Luna, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Sirius and Remus. "Hello. We thought we'd come get our friends back, and let you kill a few Death Eaters. Polyjuice is a wonderful thing." Harry said, then he and the other 2 who came to rescue the 5, grabbed them and called out the words for the portkey's.

The last thing they heard was Voldemort screaming in rage when he found out that he'd been outsmarted, by Harry Potter.

Again.


End file.
